Tears of a Moon Spirit
by MHZutaraFanGirl
Summary: With a child close to death, the young Fire Lord and Fire Lady are losing hope...but they continue to pray.


**A Zutara sonfic involving my favorite song of all time: Tears of an Angel, by RyanDan. I own nothing but the tears that fell from my eyes when I listened to this song. I hope you all enjoy! :)**

_Cover my eyes,_

_Cover my ears,_

_Tell me these words are a lie,_

Zuko paced restlessly back and forth across the icy hallway, his throat being sliced by his sharp breaths as he sucked in the icy cold air. They had been in the Northern Water Tribe having a family reuinion, when her water broke. Now he was forced to stay outside her room as he heard her screams echoing through his head. He could hear frantic footsteps and Yugoda's supporting cries, "Push! You're doing great!" He felt chills run down his spine as he heard the loudest, piercing, bloodcurdling scream he had ever heard in his entire life, more frightening than even Azula's. His gaze snapped toward the door, hearing heavy pants and worried murmurs. It was over. He knew this because of when he was outside Ursa's room when she was giving birth to his sister. But to his utter surprise and slight horror, there was no baby cry. Just dead silence. His heart stopped and he could not contain himself any longer. He thrust open teh doors and stepped inside. Katara lay on the bed, her hair sticking to her face from the sweat. And Yugoda stood with the other healers, staring down at the child wrapped in blue in his wife's arms.

"What's wrong?" Zuko demanded, his voice fiercer than he intended.

Yugoda lifted her sad, grey eyes onto the Fire Lord. "The child...will not wake...up," she choked out, her voice hoarse like she had gone an eternity without water.

Zuko felt his mind go completely blank, and he felt as if any second he would faint. He stepped to his wife and stared down at his fair skinned child, whose eyes remained closed and dark curls covered her head. He prayed to Agni that she would awaken, but the child remained silent. He looked at his wife's tearful saphire blue eyes and shook his head, denying that his child was at risk.

_It can't be true,_

_That I'm losing you,_

Katara was shivering beneath Zuko's warm embrace, but not from the bitter cold. But from the fact the old Waterbender healer and the others tried to heal their daughter, who remained motionless but still breathed gently. But barely. She supressed tears, burrying her face deep into his chest. Even through his thick blue fur coat he had borrowed from Sokka, she could still feel his warmth. The long whip of water glowed like a silver light, and she felt her chest heaving worridly. _Please...don't take her...please..._

Yugoda pulled her hand away and Bended the water back into the jar and turned slowly toward the fearful parents, trying to keep a steady gaze on her wrinkled face. "There is nothing we can do," she said gently. "She's going to die. Soon, by the looks of it."

Katara could no longer supress it; she burts into tears and burried her face so deep into his coat she felt she would get lost. His arms tightened around her, and she felt his own hot tears streaming down her dark brown hair. The child couldn't die, she wouldn't permit. Outside, she could hear Sokka in the hallway with their twins Li Ran and Kiara, talking cheerfully and unaware of what was truly happening. They did not know that their little sister was close to death. How could they? They were still so young, three years old. Truthfully, they seemed to forget about her. Katara wished what was happening was just a horrific nightmare, and she would wake up with the little child on her chest with wide eyes either amber or sapphire. But she knew this was not going to happen.

_The sun cannot fall from the sky,_

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

_Tears of an angel,_

Zuko stared up at the large moon. Never once in his life had he prayed to the Moon spirit, only to Agni. He heaved a great sigh and glanced over his shoulder at his sleeping wife, who had cried herself into her dreams, which he prayed were good and full of happiness. Turning back to the moon, he prayed silently. _Moon Spirit...Yue...I beg of you. Spare my daughter's life. Save her. Do not take away my child..._He closed his eyes and felt the tears mercilessly prick at his eyes. His daughter was under the care of the healers, who were doing their best to give her time. Enough to figure out what to do. But from Yugoda's words, it seemed like a longshot. He released a sob, shaking his head. He could even hear heaven crying over his daughter, and he could almost picture teh sun falling from the sky. He shook his head and said, "Please. Protect her..."

_Tears of an angel,_

_Stop every clock,_

_The stars are in shock,_

_The river won't run to the sea,_

Even the lines of water that streamed through the city was still. Even the city was still. News traveled fast that the Fire Lord and Lady's daughter had fallen ill and was close to death, and the city had gone silent in prayer. Even the Fire Nation was praying to Agni for her rescue. Arnook, whose hair was now streaked with grey, had locked himself in his room to pray for the Fire Princess. Time seemed to stop, and everything seemed in shock. Katara often found herself trailing away from brief conversations to silently pray to Yue. She was constantly in the princess's bedroom where healers still lingered. She strokeed the three day old child's cheek, a little surprised the child was still alive after all that time, and it was eating her alive. The thought that any second her daughter would die. Zuko would join her, both of them staring down at her. To help hold back the great sorrow that beheld her, Katara would sing old Water Tribe songs gently to her child, wondering if she heard. And when it was time to go to bed, she would kiss her daughter's forehead and whisper, "Goodnight, my love." She went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

_I won't let you fly,_

_I won't say goodbye,_

_I won't let you slip away from me,_

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

_Tears of an angel,_

It was a full moon, and Zuko found that he could not turn away from the beautiful sight. He walked slowly down the hallway, hearing his wife's sobs echoing in his mind. He stopped in surprise upon seeing Arnook standing before him. He had been so captivated in his own thoughts he had barely noticed the Northern Water Tribe Chief before him.

"It's a beautiful night," Arnook sighed. "But also sad."

"Sad?"

Arnook nodded and gestured out the window. "That is my daughter. The Moon Spirit rescued her at birth, and when we were under attack and the spirit in trouble, so she gave up her own life..." He trailed away, shaking his head. "We had brought her to the Oasis-"

"Oasis?" An idea popped into Zuko's head. If Arnook could save his daughter, perhaps he could save his own. Would Arnook's daughter rescue his own? If she was kind enough to give up her own life to help the Moon Spirit, surely she would give life to his daughter. His eyes widened and he felt something he hadn't felt in what seemed like forever: _hope._ He hugged Arnook, which he kind of felt awkward about afterward, and raced down the hallway toward his wife. He embraced her so abruptly she stiffened into attack mode, but relaxed when she felt it was him. "Katara, my love!" he said happily, kissing tenderly. "I think I know of a way to make shore she does not slip away from us."

"Zuko..." She scooped up her silent daughter in her arms. "What is your plan?"

"I'll tell you on the way. But first...show me where the Oasis is..."

_So hold on,_

_Be storng,_

_Everyday hope will grow,_

_I'm here, d__on't you fear,_

_Little one, don't let go,_

"Hold on a little longer," Zuko said gently to his daughter as they stepped into the oasis. It was surprisngly warm, and the smell of the emerald grass was wonderful. He saw two koi fish, black and white, swimming in the water, circling each other. Yin and Yang. He smiled at his wife, who looked both hopeful and concerned. The full moon glowed down upon them and he felt himself twinge with something like anxiety. He placed an arm around his wife's waist and they stepped close to the pond. Zuko realized that the Oasis was very similiar to the garden back at home, where he and the family sat together, watching the Turtleducks. Would his daughter ever see the Turtleducklings? He hoped so...

Katara knelt down and placed the child in the water, but not deep enough for her nose and mouth to be covered. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Just the sound of the wind and the gentle breathing of the coulple. And then, right before Katara was about to pull the child out of the water, a silver glow formed around the child's body. And her dark hair turned white, which went lovely with her ivory white skin. The child's eyes opened, revealing a pair of sapphire blue ocean eyes. She blinked once, and then cried. Grinning, Katara pulled the child out of the water and held her close to Zuko, whose fair was full of joy.

_Cover my eyes,_

_Cover my ears,_

_Tell me these words are a lie..._

Fire Princess Luna was awoken from the darkness, being pulled out of it like she was being rescued from drowning. A kind voice whispered gently into her ear, _"You'll live, dear child...," _and then her eyes opened and she saw a tanned face woman and an amber eyed male staring down at her in awe. Luna felt cold water against her skin and she let out a cry. Grinning, her mother pulled her into her embrace and kissed her nonstop, her father's warm arms around her. All would be alright. She had been saved from drowning. By the tears of the Moon Spirit, she would live.

**I know this story is kinda cheesy, but I just felt like doing it! :) I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
